El Bosque
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Un bosque de un país europeo, vacaciones que parecían perfectas para demostrarse y demostrar que no son ningunas débiles, pero grave error, ¿que pasara donde habita un demonio?.


DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya que son propiedad tanto de Masami Kurumada como de Toe Animation y Ban Dai, yo solo los utilizo por el momento, para entretenerme y entretenerlos, gracias por no demandarme por utilizarlos.

Antes de ir al fic, aclaro, no tiene nada que ver con el proyecto de la bruja de Blair.

**CAPITULO ÚNICO: EL BOSQUE.**

Saori e Hilda habían decidido demostrarles a sus guerreros que podían cuidarse solas, que eran auto suficientes, por que en mayor o menor medida, habían sido criticadas por hacer todo bajo la sombra protectora de sus guerreros, era como si unas voces murmurantes estuvieran detrás de ellas todo el tiempo sin dejarlas en paz ni un solo momento, y eso ya las estaba fastidiando a niveles insospechados para los simples mortales.

Por lo que bajo la consigna de demostrarles a todo el mundo que no eran esas _chicas débiles_ que decían que eran, se les ocurrió anunciarles que las dos irían a acampar, completamente solas, inclusive, ya habían investigado con varios grupos de campistas que es lo que tenían que llevar consigo para acampar, aunque aun así no tenían muy en claro que era exactamente lo que tenían que llevar consigo, por la cantidad de cosas que les habían dicho que eran necesarias ¿podrían o no prescindir de algunas?... ¿o era necesario llevar todo aunque no lo supieran utilizar?, y que tipo de lugares eran preferibles para acampar, en especial si se hacía por vez primera, por lo que decidieron ir a acampar a un bosque, parecía propicio para lo que tenían planeado, al parecer querían mantenerse lo más alejadas posibles de el clima extremo del desierto.

Cuando lo oyeron, los Dioses guerreros creían que Hilda no se animaría a hacerle fuerte a Saori, que la idea original era de la Diosa del cabello lila, Hilda solo salía de la comodidad de su gran palacio ya sea para hacer sus oraciones diarias ante la estatua del Dios Odín o para cabalgar un poco justamente en el bosque prohibido en los dominios de palacio, sin contar las muy raras ocasiones en que salía a caminar con su hermana Fleur a los pequeños jardines de palacio, siempre con la compañía y protección de alguno de los guerreros para cuidar de ella en todo momento y evitar cualquier daño hacía su princesa.

De momento los Dioses Guerrearos de Asgard creían que irían al bosque cercano al palacio, por lo que no se preocuparon mucho en primera instancia, lo mismo se podría decir que paso entre los santos de Atenea en Grecia; a parte de que creían que Saori a la hora de la hora o no iba a ir, plantando a Hilda o conseguiría que alguien de la orden estuviera cerca de ellas para su protección, aunque la protección fuera más dirigida hacía la persona de Saori que para la de Hilda, aunque algo alejado para que no fuera notado y les dijeran miedosas, como ambas chicas vieron que su plan no funcionaba muy bien en sus lugares respectivos, tuvieron la necesidad de comunicarse vía celular, para que así sus cosmos no fueran percibidos por sus guerreros.

—¿Hola?... a eres tu Saori —dijo la voz de Hilda, mostrando que estaba contenta con recibir su llamada en esos momentos —, estaba a punto de llamarte cuando sonó el teléfono, que bueno que me llamas, al parecer mis Dioses Guerreros no se tomaron muy enserio que me separare de ellos por algún tiempo, creo que piensan que me iré a acampar contigo al bosque cercano al palacio para no estar lejos de su protección y las comodidades de palacio.

—Creo mis Santos piensan lo mismo que tus Dioses Guerreros, Hilda querida —le respondió preocupada Saori, mientras que daba de vueltas por su habitación, amenazando con hacer un surco en el piso —, es como si de la nada cancelara los planes que he hecho contigo ¡a último momento!, o que le pediré a Seiya o a alguien más que se quede lo suficientemente cerca para que nos pueda auxiliar y lo suficientemente lejos para que no sea notado por alguien más que pase por el lugar y podamos sentirnos protegidas ¡por mi padre!, ni que tuviéramos cinco años –se quejó la deidad griega.

—¿Crees que no nos toman en serio?... realmente quisiera que nos tomaran enserio, no por el rango que tenemos, si no como personas —comentó preocupada la representante de Odín en la tierra —, siento que mis Dioses Guerreros me subestiman por la razón de que soy la princesa regente de Asgard y que no tengo instintos de supervivencia o no se.

—Yo pienso lo mismo de los míos… pareciera que no confían en mi para hacer esto por mi cuenta y que me pasara algo —se quejó la griega mientras tomaba una lima lila con corazoncitos rosas y se limaba las uñas de un modo sumamente compulsivo, casi como si quisiera deshacerse de ellas, las cuales habían reducido su tamaño considerablemente sin detenerse de su caminata, si se pregunta como puede hablar por celular, y limarse las uñas al mismo tiempo, fácil: el manos libres—, pero estoy segura de que si les demuestro que con la estancia en el bosque que no somos tan dependientes como ellos dicen que somos nos podrán tener un poco más de confianza. Con eso de que en el pasado aun estando ellos cerca me secuestraban, será buena forma de hacerlos entender que somos fuertes.

—Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a planear muy bien nuestro viaje al bosque —Comentó Hilda, un tanto más animada, sentándose en el borde su cama—. No nos vayan a llamar improvisadas o algo así, por lo que tendremos que decidirnos de una vez que tenemos que llevar a nuestra acampada, a parte, de que tenemos que averiguar a que bosque vamos a ir… mas bien, decidirnos.

—¿Porque no vamos a un país que este entre los nuestros? —sugirió Saori algo entusiasmada, dejando de limarse las uñas y poniendo sus manos junto a su rostro, yendo a sentarse al borde de su cama—, no se, un lugar como Albania, o Ucrania, así no nos dirán que buscamos uno de los bosques cercanos para sentirnos protegidas por ellos, además, después de los 15 días que tenemos en mente pasar en el bosque podríamos ir a alguna de las ciudades a comprar algo o a comer algo decente ¿no lo crees así Hilda? —por la voz de la chica de cabello lila, se podía oír su entusiasmo y determinación.

Estuvieron largo rato hablando por sus respectivos celulares, como si no les importara cuanto dinero se gastara con esa llamada y no hubiera problemas en que se gastaran en esa llamada lo que un país pequeño consume en alimentos durante un mes; después de toda la extensa conversación, se lograron decidir por un bosque en Albania, creían que ese sería el lugar indicado para poder demostrar su gran valor, aunque no sabían en que se estaban metiendo precisamente, pero lo acabarían por averiguar, de una u otra manera, lo acabarían por averiguar.

Después de varios días desde esa conversación, las dos se habían reunido en el aeropuerto de la capital de Albania, de hay irían en una furgoneta que las llevaría hasta el bosque donde ambas chicas acamparían, Sigfried y Seiya se habían quedado por voluntad propia en la Capital del país, no habían ido más lejos por que sus señoras no los habían dejado hacerlo.

Pero sabían que si sus señoras se acobardaban o les pasaba algo, tendrían que encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca; pero más por fidelidad Seiya estaba ahí para que no le pasara nada a su adorada Saori y Sigfried por que estaba casi seguro de que al par de chicas les iba a pasar algo como un ataque inesperado de un animal inofensivo, y que ellas harían una verdadera exageración de ello y no quería perdérselo, al menos, mientras lo divertido durara, si veía que ya se estaban poniendo pesadas sabría que ya se encontraban bien.

Cuando Saori e Hilda llegaron al pueblo, después de varias horas de viaje, varios de los pueblerinos se preguntaron que harían dos chicas como esas en ese lugar, por que no era un pueblo a donde va la gente rica de vacaciones; cuando le comentaron a un par de ancianos, quienes tenían una pequeña fonda, la razón por la que habían ido hasta ese lugar, ellos les dijeron que sería mejor que no entraran a ese lugar, que había un tipo de demonio que se encargaba de desaparecer a quien entrara al lugar, los pocos que habían logrado salir de ahí, habían regresado completamente locos, solo habían comentado que _algo_ se había llevado a sus compañeros y lo único que habían encontrado de esas personas eran mechones de sus cabellos en un charco de sangre, varios policías habían mandado a analizar el cabello y la sangre con varias muestras obtenidas de diferentes modos de los desaparecidos, demostrando que tanto la sangre como el cabello pertenecía a los desaparecidos.

Obviamente, ambas chicas no habían creído absolutamente de que había algo oscuro en el bosque que se dedicaba a exterminar a las personas que entraban a el, o que las enloquecieran, una era una Diosa, y la otra la representante de un Dios en la tierra, por lo que no era tan fácil convencerlas de que algo malo les pudiera pasar, se sentían tan seguras de sus capacidades que no tomaron enserio las palabras de los ancianos, creían que lo que les habían dicho en esos momentos era parte del folclor del lugar… pero ellas vienen siendo parte del _folclor_ del lugar de donde pertenecen ¿o no?, pero aun así siguieron las dos chicas con lo suyo y se fueron hacia donde tenían que ir, aunque los ancianos intentaron persuadirlas, vieron que eran sumamente tercas como para que cambiaran sus decisiones, al final les dijeron que tuvieran cuidado, que esperaban que regresaran sanas y salvas.

—Parece que aquí es un buen lugar para acampar —dijo Hilda después de mucho rato de estar caminando, mientras hablaba entrecortadamente —, ya casi no tengo aire.

—Yo tampoco —fue el suspiro de Saori, mientras se inclinaban y ponía sus manos sobre sus muslos, también hablando entrecortadamente —ya no… puedo dar otro paso más, además esta parte del bosque se ve muy hermosa, no se por que esos ancianos insistían en que no viniéramos, creo que son exageraciones suyas acerca del dichoso _demonio del bosque_.

—Yo también creo que esa historia es una gran exageración —le dio la razón la chica de cabellos blancos—, no somos tan torpes para hacer algo que no debiéramos aquí.

Mientras ambas chicas se dedicaban a conversar e intentar armar el campamento, una sombra las acechaba desde entre los árboles, parecía estar muy interesada en lo que ambas chicas hacían, era como si estuviera pensando en que su territorio estaba siendo invadido por dos seres extraños y tenía que deshacerse de ellas, pero mientras una sonrisa macabra, mostrando unos grandes colmillos, la sombra desaparecía dejando tras de si solo la presencia de sus ojos rojos, tan rojos como la misma sangre, al par de chicas les costo algo de trabajo el poder armar su pequeño campamento, ya que era la primera vez que armaban una casa de campaña, y fue aun más trabajo para ellas la cena, ya que ellas nunca habían cocinado nada y aun menos, en la intemperie, como en esos momentos se encontraban.

Pasaron dos días desde que las chicas habían llegado al bosque, les iba muy mal, en el sentido de que no estaban acostumbradas a lo que en si era el bosque, si no es por que ambas chicas lograron salir corriendo a tiempo, hubieran sufrido el ataque furibundo de un zorrillo sumamente molesto, a parte de que tropezaron con unas ramas y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban tiradas con lodo hasta en zonas de su cuerpo que no querían ni mencionar, varias veces, con lagrimas en los ojos, estaban pensando en regresarse a sus respectivos hogares para darse un largo baño caliente y recostarse en sus suaves y cálidas camas, y al día siguiente ir a un spa para que fueran tratadas como ellas querían.

La sombra seguía detrás de ellas, analizando lo que hacían, era como si supiera de algún modo que ellas no sería tan difícil de conseguir lo que quería, aunque notaba que había un gran aura alrededor de ellas, sabía que en el estado en el que se encontraban, no sería difícil vencerlas, mientras tanto, sus respectivos guerreros se habían reunido con Sigfried y con Seiya en la capital de Albania.

Al parecer estaban admirados de que aun no hubieran intentado reunirse con ellas, había veces en que Mu se tele-transportaba cada 3 horas y media para ver lo que hacían, aunque las notaba cansadas, veía que realmente estaban sosteniendo sus respectivas palabras; después regresaba con los demás, si seguían así, tenían que admitir todo lo que ellas decían acerca de que no eran tan dependientes de sus guerreros y son más fuertes de lo que aparentan ante todos. Tan siquiera Mu sabía como moverse para que las venerables señoritas no lo detectaran, pero lo que había estado vigilando a las dos chicas había estado al pendiente de los movimientos de Mu, ya que no quería ser descubierto antes de tiempo, al parecer sabía que ese chico no sería una presa fácil, además de que no estaba más que unos pocos segundos.

Tiempo por demás escaso para intentar algún tipo de ataque, pero ya había analizado el tiempo en que se aparecía, por lo que sabía como debía de actuar.

Después de unos segundos, Mu desapareció, por lo que _el demonio_ que habitaba el bosque, su movimiento fue durante la noche, sabía que en esos momentos estarían dormidas, momento más que perfecto para atacar.

Aunque Mu había dicho que las chicas se encontraba bien, también había detectado cierta energía maligna en el lugar, después del último viaje realizado, se podría decir que el guardián de la primera casa estaba completamente seguro de ello; por lo que decidieron adelantar la próxima visita, originalmente iban ahí para verificar no el estado de las señoras a las que protegían, si no para verificar que estuvieran cumpliendo con sus palabras y que no estaban ni engañándolos ni estuvieran al punto de la histeria como ellos creería.

Pero después de lo que había dicho Mu que sentían decidieron ir, pero primero quisieron pasar al pueblo para ver si sabían algo del bosque y no entrar a ciegas, preferían saber a que se iban a enfrentar ahora.

—¿Ustedes quieren entrar a ese bosque? —les preguntó el anciano con quien Hilda y Saori habían hablado días antes, el señor de la fonda—, yo no se los sugerirían, aunque ustedes me hubiesen hecho la mayor ofensa y los odiase a muerte, no permitirían que entraran. Se ve que ustedes son buena gente.

"Hace unos días le hice esta advertencia a dos señoritas que parecían provenir de buenas y adineradas familias y no me hicieron caso —comentó para que le hicieran caso, aun sin que ellos le preguntaran al respecto—, aunque es algo muy típico en gente de su condición social, aun no he conocido a algún chico rico que no se crea superior o que crea que sepa más que las demás personas con las que tiene contacto, si llegan a entrar que no sea por más de dos horas.

—¿Por qué dice eso señor? —preguntó lo más serenamente que pudo Shaka—. ¿acaso hay algo maligno en ese bosque que deberíamos saber?.

—De que lo hay lo hay jovencito —respondió en un tono muy misterioso y cargado de miedo—. Les voy a contar lo mismo que le conté a esas señoritas, pero espero que ustedes tengan más consideración en creer en mis palabras, que no por que ustedes sean jóvenes significan que sepan más que yo, que soy viejo.

Y otra vez la historia de las desapariciones y las victimas enloquecidas, incapaces de describir lo que había pasado fue relatada. Realmente los chicos estaban sorprendidos de que con lo que les había tocado vivir, sus _venerables señoras_ fueran capaces de meterse así, a lo loco al bosque, era de esperarse que hubiesen cambiado el lugar de su ida a acampar, que hubieran tomado algún tipo de precauciones, ¿pero que habrían estado pensando?

Apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos dentro del bosque unos cuando (justo cuando Mu les dijo que los podría tele-transportar) cuando oyeron un grito desgarrador rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche, un grito decididamente de mujer.

Era una noche fría, sin nubes, aunque curiosamente, a parte de haber luna nueva, no se distinguían las estrellas, el anciano solo se persigno y dijo que: "_el demonio del bosque_ había vuelto a atacar". En la oscuridad del bosque los chicos que habían ido desaparecieron, nadie del pueblo notó que fueron tele transportados por Mu de Aries.

Cuando llegaron hacía el lugar donde se había producido el grito, lograron percibir unas ramas cercanas a donde acampaban las chicas moverse y los ruidos de un ser alejarse, unos siguieron el rastro, otros se quedaron con Hilda, que parecía estar en completo estado de Shock.

Días después de eso, en las tierras de Asgard se había divulgado la noticia que después de un golpe recibido durante una de las sesiones de equitación, Fleur había quedado muy mal, porque su cabeza recibió gran parte del daño, por lo que ya no salía del palacio, y los que trabajaban ahí casi no la veían. A la que seguían viendo era a su señora Hilda, pero nadie sabía que Hilda y Fleur habían cambiado de lugar, que les habían arreglado el cabello para que se pareciese al de la otra, nadie, excepto los Dioses Guerreros y los Santos de Atenea.

En el santuario en Grecia, todo era un caos, aunque varios de los Santos fueran al territorio del Dios Hades, habían comprobado que Atenea no se encontraba ahí, habían intentado saber si no estaba atrapada en alguno de los otros mundos del inframundo (ya saben, con Lucifer o con algún otro Dios de la Muerte), pero nada, no había señales de Saori, ni en los Campos Eliseos, ni nada que pudiera considerarse como _El Paraíso_ o como _el infierno_, lo único que sabían de Saori desde aquella vez, eran los ataques de histeria que solía tener Hilda cada vez que recordaba que las había atacado, hablaba de un ser monstruoso con ojos rojos y que habían encontrado un mechón lila en un charco de Sangre Divina en el bosque donde habita un _demonio desconocido_…


End file.
